


Misunderstandings

by Fangirlmoon



Series: Derek 'Hondo' Morgan [12]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Morgan has to cancel Spencer's visit.__________AU in which Derek Morgan's reason to leave the BAU is he took on the position as a Teamleader with the LAPD Swat.[This is based on "criminal minds" and "S.W.A.T", Derek Morgan and Daniel Harrelson are the same person in this AU]
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Series: Derek 'Hondo' Morgan [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080692
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would advice you to read the previous parts first for a better understanding of the storyline.

"Hey what's up?" With a smile Reid picked up his phone as he was walking down the stairs from his apartment building. 

"Listen,I am sorry but would it be okay for you if you came on Monday instead of Thursday?"

"Why?"

"Something came up."

"Something?" 

"I won't be home over the weekend so, you know, won't do you anything to be here."

"Were are you going?"

"Its a work thing,I am holding a seminar-"

"I could join you."

"No need for that. Listen, I've gotta go. Sorry." With that the line went dead and Reid looked down at his phone before shoving it into his pocket and going to the subway station. 

It is Monday and he had been excited to see Morgan again by the end of the week and was hurt by that not happening.

"What's going on with you?" Tara asks him later that day as they were seated at their desks catching up on Paperwork.

"Nothing."

"Its not nothing. C'mon spit it out." Matt encourages him but Reid shook his head before looking down at the paperwork again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you going to take Spencer with you?" Deacons asks as they were standing in the locker room. 

"Why would I take him with me? It's just a seminar,I can do it without that brain."

"I just thought, cause you know, it's a Reid Month in a few days."

"Why do you even know that?" Morgans asks eyeing his teammate. "He will come on Monday, I am already back then."

"So you rescheduled it?"

"Yes and I still don't know why you are keeping track on this."

"Because he called me asking if everything is okay with you and if the seminar is something dangerous because you wouldn't answer any questions about it." Annoyed Morgan closes his locker. "So what is it? You taking that woman that was here the other day?" They shared a moment I silence. "I am happy for you if she seems great-"

"Don't. It's not your business, stay out of it."

As he walked out of the station he picks up his phone dialing Reid's number. 

"Hey-"

"Why do you call my teammates and ask them out about my doings?" Morgan interrupted Reid who had left the conference room to pick up Morgan's call. 

"I was just worried. You wouldn't answer me."

"Because there is nothing to tell you about this. Why can't you just take it?"

"I am taking it. I rescheduled the flight and I will be there on Monday." Carefully Rossi watched Reid from his seat who more and more looked like a kicked puppy. 

"I am thinking maybe you shouldn't come down here at all."

"You promised."

"And you stuck your nose into my business."

"I was just worried.I am sorry. Please."

"Don't ever call Deacon or anyone else on my team over something like this again."

"I won't. I promise-" Morgan had hung up. 

With a hurt and somewhere scared look on his face he rejoined the meeting discussing a case they would be working in the area. "Are you okay?" Garcia asked stopping her presentation.

"Yeah, I am okay." Rossi thought about how the short hair makes him look even younger than he actually is. 

"Two more days and then you will have you well owned vacation in LA again." Luke said,wanting to cheer him up.

"I am probably staying here,I haven't decide yet."

"How come? You always fly down there." Matt asks. 

"I don't know yet so maybe I will fly on Monday." Reid answers uncomfortable,he didn't know if Morgan still wanted to see him while Morgan felt bad for snapping at him. Morgan would have done the same if he was Reid, he calls JJ or Emily the minute one of Reid's Letters sound a little bit sad and he also knew that if he wouldn't feel so guilty about making the decision to pick that woman over Reid, he would have handled it better. He didn't even know why he didn't want Reid to know about her.

"So why are you not going?"JJ asked as the two of them walked down a sidewalk down to question someone that could help them with their case. 

"Morgan canceled."

"Why?"

"He rescheduled and then I messed up and now he doesn't want to see me at all." Reid tells her. 

"What did you do?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Okay, that's fine. Well we have a case so you probably wouldn't have been able to fly down there on time anyway." She tries to cheer him up.


	3. Chapter 3

Deacon was sitting at home when he got the text from Spencer. "Hey, I wanted to say I am really sorry for bothering you the other day. I wasn't thinking and was acting out of hurt. I hope you are not long mad at me and please don't tell Morgan I wrote you this. Sincerely Spencer." If the text message itself wouldn't have been so sad he probably would have smiled at the fact that he is signing longer text with his name. 

"You are all good, you didn't bother me. Please feel free to call and I was never mad."

Relived Spencer looked down on his phone before turning his attention back to the case until he saw the clock and realized normally he would be flying to LA in a few hours. "Maybe we should go back home, look at this tomorrow with fresh eyes." Matt suggested as Emily came into the bullpen with a coffee in her hand. 

"Fine. Tomorrow morning at seven everybody is back at their seat,I am sorry but we can't waste much time while working this case." Reid watched the others walk out,only him Emily and Rossi were left in the office but they were sitting in their own. He kept working till Rossi came down the stairs around three am. 

"I am heading out. You want me to drop you off at your apartment?"

"No I am good."

"Are you sure? You sure look like you could use some sleep?"

"I am tired but I don't want to sleep." Reid said honesty,looking up to Rossi.

"Do you want to tell me why that is?" While biting his lip,Spencer shakes his head. "Okay,you don't have to. What do you think about coming to my house and you won't need to sleep just read a little bit get your mind off this case and then we will eat breakfast in a few hours and come back."

"I'll stay here."

"Alright, then I will make sure to bring good coffee." When Matt came in first Reid looked miserable sitting there at his desk. His leg was moving up and down while he was chewing on his lip. 

"Good Morning." 

"Morning." Reid didn't look up from the file as he said that. There was a high chance he hadn't even acknowledged Matt.

"Did you find anything?" No answer. Matt gave him space for a few moments, turning his own light at his desk on, sorting it a little bit before walking over. "And did you find anything new?"

"No."

"Nothing?"

"No."

"Oh."

"I was not really concentrated." Reid admits, but not making eye contact with Matt. 

"Oh is there a reason?"

"I just can't focus, I don't know why. I keep getting lost in other thoughts,I can't concentrate." He stumbles out, frustrated throwing his pen on the desk before rubbing his face. 

"Maybe taking a break wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"I don't need a break." Reid picks the pen back up and starts looking at the file again and Matt went back to his own desk,Reid ignored the other agents till Rossi came in and placed a cup on the youngest agents desk and Matt could see him tense up even more at something Rossi said. "I don't need a break."

"I know, that's why I bought you coffee."

"I don't need a break." Symbolic Reid pushed the cup away from him. 

"You could drink it while working,kid."

"I don't need a break." 

"Do you want me to rather give it to someone else?" Rossi asks in a not judgmental tone.

"I don't need a break." 

"Alright, who wants a sugar drained coffee?" JJ took the coffee,making sure Reid doesn't see how she empties the cup in the sink. They continued working at some point Tara found something so Luke and Matt went to check out an address while Garcia checked the background but nothing,it was a slow day with not much luck. 

"This is stupid." Reid says surprisingly for the others he hardly said anything throughout the day.

"What is?" JJ asks.

"What is?" Reid echoes. "This is stupid." Luke gets up from his desk looking over Reid's shoulder to see what he was looking at. "This is stupid." He slams his fist against his head while Luke pulled out Spencer's notes from under his elbow.

"Reid is this the address that was in the coded messages?"

"Reid is this the address that was in the coded messages?" Spencer repeats before pressing his palms into his eyes. "Yes Reid this is the address that was in the coded messages." He spoke. "This is stupid. Can't concentrate."

"There is no need to concentrate anymore." Luke hands the paper over to JJ who runs down to Garcias office who checks the address. It fits with what they are looking for. 

"Okay everyone let's go. Reid you stay here. Help Garcia." Emily orders well knowing there is nothing to help Garcia with but it was late at night if you want to see it that way even early morning and Reid was in no state to go into the field. They found the missing women, beaten in an old manufactury and when they came back into they office, when the sun was slowly start to rise, Reid was curled up on Rossi's couch in his office.

"Kid, wake up." Reid did immediately flinching away and setting up.

"I am sorry I went into you office."

"You know you always can. We found them you did good."

"I am really sad because I can't see Morgan." Spencer suddenly blurted out. 

"Why can't you?"

"He has to held a seminar and wouldn't want to tell me what it was about and then I called his friend to ask about it since he made a big secret out of it and I got worried and now he doesn't want to see me this time." He tells Rossi who has a hand on Spencer's knee while crouching down infront of him. Definitely not helping his bad knee or in general old bones. 

"Are you sure he doesn't?"

"Yes."

"And if you call him and apologize?" 

"Its three am there."

"Alright, here is what is going to happen. I will drive you home and you will sleep a little bit more and when we all come in this afternoon for the paperwork we take a little bit time to think about what you can do in your 30 days here." Spencer agreed to it following the others out of the office but didn't feel better when he came back into the office. The others were already there and it felt off coming in this late and having slept at such a strange time. 

"There you are." JJ greets him with a big smile but he ignores her and sits down at his desk. He doesn't mean to be mean he just doesn't know what's wrong right now. He just knows something is and he has in mind that he needs to great her but right now he can't. And he is glad she is not talking more but then Rossi comes down the stairs and starts talking to him and it all just becomes a little bit to much at ones. 

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" 

"Just stop it." The others looked up from their paperwork, staring at them for a moment but not keeping the stare and switching over to just very regular intensive glances. "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it." 

"Can you tell me what should be stopped Spencer?" Rossi tries again with the agent. 

"Stop it."

"Is it to loud?" He shakes his head. "Is it to bright in here?" Again a shake with his head. "Is it the opposite?" To Rossi's surprise the man just shakes his head before situating himself at the desk correctly, grabbing the file on top of his stack and going to work. He watches him for a few moments before realizing and speaking a little bit louder so the others would catch it. "We agreed to a little bit paperwork first and then discussing what you can do in your free days. Is that it?" Spencer nods. "Okay then I will be back in an hour and we can do that." The others catched the hidden meaning, letting Reid stick to his plan that gave him comfort in the routine that has been so bought out of balance. Normally the team witnessed not much trouble with having to change the routine but there were a few things he likes to stick too and little help plans that say him what will be done in what order will help him with that and it is not really helpful if thats also gets mixed up. 

"You are ready?" A small nod came from the man who was looking at Rossi getting a chair and sitting down. "What are you ideas?" Eager Spencer grabs Rossis pen, scribbling down 'visiting mom more often and playing cards with her.' He now had his mom nearby,he could now see her more often,he steps by as often as he can. "That is a first great idea. Who has other ideas" Rossi asks in the round. "We are open for suggestions and you just write down whatever you can imagine yourself doing." 

Luke spoke up first. "In my neighborhood is this store for old movies. I could write you down the address or go with you." Spencer thinks for a moment but writes it down eventually.

"Henry and Micheal haven't seen you in a while and I am sure they would want to know the exact number of each animal living at the zoo." He didn't get it. "You could take them to the zoo or park." When he did he didn't write it down immediately first looking at Rossi who said it sounds like a great idea. 

"What about asking Hotch he can be visited again I am sure he would like to see you for a cup of coffee or two." Tara suggested but that idea seems to make him uncomfortable so Rossi steps in. 

"You don't seem to amazed with all of these ideas."

"It's not seeing Morgan." He says so quietly and such a careful way Rossi felt the air being pushed out of his lung for a moment. It was one of those sentences that make you heart clench and want you to hold the person opposite of you as tight as possible. 

"Why don't you call him again? Apologize and ask if you could take a later flight, maybe just going down there for a week." Spencer nods and takes out his phone. 

"Pretty boy,what's up?" Confused at Morgans cherish voice he stops. "Are you alright?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am alright. Just enjoying driving a car outside of LA. What's going on?" Spencer struggled to answer.

"What's going on?" Embarrassed he looks down. "Miss you."

"I miss you too but it's only three more days." Confused Reid looks at Rossi who can not hear what is being said on the phone. He stopped trying to speak and grabbed the note block writing it down before pushing the phone in Rossis hand who presses the speaker button. 

"You have Rossi here." Reid points again at the written words. "Spencer asks why it would only be three more days?"

"Can he hear me?"

"You are on speaker."

"We said we would delay it to Monday didn't we?"

Again Spencer wrote something. "He thought you wouldn't want him there anymore."

"I never said that."

"I am thinking maybe you shouldn't come down here at all." Reid quotes. 

"Spencer that was-" Morgan stopped himself. "I was angry at you but I didn't mean that. You are more than welcome to come down here." Insecure Reid looks at Rossi. "Rossi is he okay?"

"I think someone needs a moment processing their thoughts." 

"Listen pretty boy I am sorry I yelled at you. I had no right. You did what I would have done too and when you come down here I will tell you the stupid reason why I didn't want you to join me on the seminar. I was being a dick." 

"I was kinda too."

"No you were worried and you are allowed to show that. It's okay."

"Not mad anymore?"

"No I am not mad anymore." There was a moment of silence. "See you on Monday?"

"He nods and is grinning wide." Rossi says into the phone before hanging up. "Well look at that and there is even time till then to play cards with your mom."

"Morgan is not mad at me."

"You are damn right he isn't."


	4. Chapter 4

When Morgan picked him up at the airport Spencer didn't dare to let go. "You didn't suddenly forget I need to breath too didn't you."

"I just missed you."

"I missed you too and I am not mad at you do you hear me?" With one hand on the back and one at his head he holds him tight. 

"Yes."

"Good." He didn't let go of him,noticing at the way his breathing changed that he had started crying quietly. "Take you time,I am not going anywhere."

"I love you." Morgan smiled at that.

"I love you too pretty boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


End file.
